


Christmas With the Chmerkovskiys

by orphan_account



Series: Life With Sofiya [1]
Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Valdaya
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For their first holiday season together, Val and Zendaya visit his family in New Jersey.  After everyone goes to bed, they cuddle on the couch and Val gets the best present ever. First in the "Life With Sofiya" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas With the Chmerkovskiys

**Author's Note:**

> Although this is part of a series, it can also be read as a standalone one-shot.
> 
> This is fiction, not reality.

Val and Zendaya were cuddled up together on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder, their legs intertwined.  His arms were wrapped around her, pulling her as close to him as possible.  Knowing that she got cold easily, Val had pulled down the quilt that hung over the back of the couch and wrapped it around them.  He was always so good at taking care of her. 

The only light in the room came from the lit bulbs on the Christmas tree and the candles of the menorah on the mantle.  Although the Chmerkovskiys were Jewish, his parents had celebrated both Christmas and Hanukah while the boys were growing up.  The tradition had stuck. 

Val picked up one of her hands and started playing with her fingers, making her ring sparkle in the dim lighting.  Smiling, she nuzzled her face into his neck and breathed him in, thinking about their day.  They had arrived last night with her family, a day after Meryl and Maks had flown in from spending a few days with her family in Detroit.  It was rare that they were all together at once, so they had spent the day simply enjoying each other’s company.

Meryl was heavily pregnant, expecting their first child in late January.  Every time Maks looked at her, his heart was in his eyes and he often found excuses to wrap his arms around her swollen belly.  Watching their interactions, Zendaya had felt almost like she was intruding on intimate moments between the couple. 

Val had spent most of the day in the kitchen with his mother, helping her get the food ready for dinner, as well as for the feast that was planned for the next day, when Alex and the Volynets were coming over.  It had been something that Zendaya was incredibly thankful for.  It was more difficult keeping her secret when Val was constantly nearby. 

The family had finished the day by watching classic Christmas movies on TV and drinking hot chocolate.  Val had sat beside her, occasionally running his fingers tenderly over her own.  He showed her that he loved her in every movement he made and she felt so incredibly lucky to be married to him.   

Although Val and Zendaya had an apartment nearby, the rapidly falling snow had forced them to stay the night at Mama and Papa Chmerkovskiy’s, along with Z’s parents and Meryl and Maks.  The wind had picked up, enabling it to catch the powdery substance and drastically reduce visibilities.  Even with the extra guests, the house was still not full.  It felt cozy, everyone under one roof for the holidays. 

“Today was perfect,” she said.

 “Every day with you is perfect,” he answered. 

“Even when I’m angry at you?”

“Even then.  You don’t know it, but you’re incredibly hot when sparks shoot out at me from your eyes.”

She laughed, hugging him closer before falling silent.  She had wanted to wait until they were alone, but now she was nervous.  He must have felt the tension in her body because he dropped her hand in order to tilt her face up.  He tucked a strand of hair behind her ears as his beautiful emerald eyes met hers.

“Zendayachka?  You’ve been kind of quiet all day…for the last week, really.  Is something wrong?”

“No, I just…”  Well, there was no time like the present.  “I’ve just been anxious to give you your gift.”

“Well you only have to wait another twelve hours.”

“No…I want to give it to you now, while we’re alone.”

“Oh it’s one of those kinds of gifts?” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.  She smiled but remained quiet and his grin slowly faded.  “Baby, are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, I’m sure. It’s just…well it’ll be easier if you just open it.”  She pulled herself away from him and went to the tree.  Kneeling down, she picked up a medium-sized box with no name tag.  Her hands shook and she swallowed, trying to control her emotions.  She knew that he would be ecstatic, so she did not understand why she was so nervous. 

She stood and walked back over to the couch.  Val had sat up when she left, so she sat down beside him and handed him the box.  His eyes met hers, the intensity and worry clear, before he started unwrapping the present.  Tearing off the paper, he opened the lid of the box.  Inside, surrounded by blue and pink tissue paper, was a pair of black, infant-size Chucks. 

Val froze.  His eyes widened as he looked at the shoes.  Zendaya’s eyes flickered between the Chucks and Val’s face, trying to read his reaction.  He slowly reached in and pulled out one of the tiny shoes, running his fingers over the tied laces.  Finally he turned to her, a dazed look in his eyes.

“Are we…?”

“Five weeks pregnant,” she answered.  “Do you remember that doctor’s appointment that I had a week ago?  That’s when I found out.”

His face completely changed, the surprise and disbelief transforming into happiness and exhilaration.  He smiled, his eyes sparkling with excitement.  He moved the box off of his lap and pulled her into his arms.  Burying his face in her neck, he pressed kisses to her skin.  He stayed like that for a few minutes, simply holding her before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her.  Finally breaking away from each other in order to catch their breath, he looked down at her stomach.  Ever so slowly, he gently laid his hands on her stomach. 

“Do you feel okay?” he asked, looking up at her. 

“I feel fine.  No morning sickness yet.”

“And the baby’s okay?”

She nodded, placing her hands on top of his. 

Tears shined from his eyes, his smile lighting up his face.  Lifting her hands from her stomach, he pressed kisses to both before letting them go.  He cupped her face in his hands. 

“I love you so much,” he said.  “Both of you.” 

Zendaya smiled widely.  “We love you too.”


End file.
